Episode 8428 (18th July 2014)
Plot Dennis tells Norris he intends to win Rita back and won’t be beaten by him. Rita tells Norris again that her marriage is none of his business. Andrea has given Lloyd the excuse that she bolted from the party due to a migraine. Although he tells Steve that he's happy about things, his face betrays his concerns about their relationship. Rob hears that Peter has sacked his solicitor and wonders why. Lloyd happily prepares the flat for Andrea's arrival. Leanne asks Sophie to babysit Simon while she attends a job interview. Tracy comforts Deirdre when she breaks down about Peter but is puzzled when she cuts off a call from Ken, saying that she'll speak to him later. Roy goes through Hayley's old books for a jumble collection for Emily and finds a library book that's been overdue for several months. Torn by conflict, Andrea turns up at the Rovers and confides the truth to an astonished Michelle. Emily tells a questioning Dennis that she's sure that Rita will forgive him in time. Andrea plucks up her courage and tells Neil she's leaving him but doesn't tell him about Lloyd. When Deirdre and Tracy visit Peter in prison and ask why he sacked his solicitor, he’s gutted to realise they assume he must be guilty. Sophie and Maddie look after Simon who refuses to talk to them. Maddie understands what he's going through and bets Sophie she can get him chatting in ten minutes. Roy goes to the library and is furious to hear that's closing and being replaced by a Freshco store. Anna suggests a protest. Dennis asks Julie to stage a row with him and throw him out, hoping that Rita will take him in. Steve guesses from her manner that Michelle knows something about Lloyd and Andrea and demands to know what it is... Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Neil Beckett - William Travis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and smoking shelter *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Neil and Andrea Beckett's house - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Highfield Prison - Visiting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Andrea tells Neil their marriage is over; Deirdre and Tracy visit Peter in prison; and Dennis tells Norris he is determined to win Rita back. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,095,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2014 episodes